The present invention relates to a capacitor and a method for fabricating the capacitor, and a semiconductor device including the capacitor and a method for fabricating the semiconductor device.
Recently, semiconductor devices including semiconductor elements, such as transistors, etc., and capacitors formed on one and the same substrates are noted.
For example, a capacitor comprising a lower electrode of a heavily doped impurity diffused layer buried in a semiconductor substrate, a dielectric film formed by thermally oxidizing the surface of the semiconductor substrate, and an upper electrode formed on the dielectric film is known.
A semiconductor device having semiconductor elements and the capacitors formed on one and the same substrate can remove noises by the capacitors without leading the interconnections outside the semiconductor device and accordingly can realize more stable operation.
Following references disclose the background art of the present invention.